Wenn die Dunkelheit dem Licht weicht
by Angel of Freedom
Summary: Draco Malfoy muss Todesser werden. Deshalb soll er einen Mord begehen, einen Mord an Hermine Granger. Aber Draco Malfoy, als einen kaltblütigen Mörder? Er mag zwar eine große Klappe haben, aber er ist ein Feigling. Ein Feigling mit Herz. DMxHG
1. Prolog

Kurzbeschreibung: Es ist soweit. Draco Malfoy muss Todesser werden. Doch natürlich muss er sich dieses 'Amtes' erst einmal würdig erweisen. Aus diesem Grund soll er einen Mord begehen, einen Mord vor Voldemords Augen, einen Mord an Hermine Granger. Und als ob das alleine schon nicht schwer genug wäre, nein dazu muss er Hermine Granger zuerst zu Voldemord bringen. Hogwarts steht nach dem tragischen Tod des vorherigen Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore unter der Leitung von Minerva McGonnagal, der strengen, aber fairen Verwandlungslehrerin. Mysteriöser Weise wird Draco für sein 7. und somit letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts wieder aufgenommen. Aber Draco Malfoy, als einen kaltblütigen Mörder?! Ermag zwar eine große Klappe haben, aber er ist ein Feigling. Ein Feigling mit Herz. Eine FF von sweetpeach und Angel of Freedom DMxHG

* * *

Disclaimer: Der Plot und ein paar wenige Personen gehören Angel of Freedom und mir - alles andere J.K.Rowling..**  
**

* * *

**Wenn die Dunkelheit dem Licht weicht**

**1. Prolog**

Momentan herrschen schreckliche Zeiten in der Zaubererwelt. Voldemort ist schon lange wieder am Leben und seine Todesser lassen den Zauberern keine Ruhe. Nun sind zwar Sommerferien, aber kurz davor passierten in Hogwarts schreckliche Ereignisse.

Es war das 6. Schuljahr von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden, in diesem Jahr mussten sie noch schlimmere Abenteuer überstehen als die 5 Jahre zuvor. Die Todesser waren nach Hogwarts gekommen und Professor Dumbledor wurde ermordet. Aber ist er wirklich tot? Und ist Draco Malfoy tatsächlich ein Todesser geworden? Wohin sind er und Professor Snape verschwunden?

All diese Fragen und noch viele mehr stellen sich die Zaubererwelt, besonders aber Hermine Granger. Während des 5.Schuljahres veliebte sie sich in Draco. Natürlich hat sie noch niemandem davon erzählt, nicht mal ihrer besten Freundin Ginny, von Harry und Ron ganz zu schweigen. Seitdem Draco verschwand, wird Hermine von schrecklichen Sorgen geplagt. Doch zum Glück gibt es in ihrem Leben auch helle Ereignisse. Wie zum Beispiel das Wiedersehen mit ihren Freunden und die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur...

* * *

Reviews (auch Kritik) sind immer willkommen!! smile 


	2. Gedanken

**2. Gedanken**

_Hi Mia,__  
__Wie geht es dir?? Kommst du in den Ferien noch zu uns?? Ron, Harry und ich würden uns total freuen! Harry ist heute früh angekommen und Fleur und Mum planen schon die ganzen Ferien über die Hochzeit. Deine Einladung hab ich dir beigelegt! Ja, ich meine das rosafarbene duftende hust Stück Papier! (Frag lieber nicht! Das war Fleurs Idee, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr sich Mum und sie deswegen gezofft haben!) __  
__Du kommst doch, oder?? Die Hochzeit selber findet in Frankreich statt aber wir haben einen Portschlüssel dorthin beantragt! Und ich soll dir von Mum ausrichten, dass du die restlichen Ferien bei uns herzlich willkommen bist. Aber jetzt zu einem ernsteren Thema!__  
__Falls du, Harry und Ron wirklich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück wollt und stattdessen die Hokruxe suchen geht, geh ich mit! Harry und Ron hab ich das schon mitgeteilt und seitdem versuchen sie mich davon abzuhalten, aber mein Entschluss steht fest, du brauchst es gar nicht erst zu versuchen! Echt ich hasse Rons und Harrys Beschützerinstinkt! Ich bin auch nur ein Jahr jünger wie sie! Jungs!__  
__Was gibt es bei dir neues?? __  
__ Deine Ginny luv ya_

_Hi Ginny,__  
__Danke für die Einladung! Sie ist ja echt... ähm.. außergewöhnlich, aber schön! __  
__Klar, ich komme gerne und die Einladung zu euch zu kommen nehme ich auch gerne an! __  
__Das mit den Hokruxen ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. Denkst du deine Eltern erlauben dir das? Ich würde mich natürlich freuen wenn du mitkommst, aber ein Vergnügen wird das bestimmt nicht!__  
__Was läuft eigentlich zwischen Harry und dir?? __  
__Versuche doch mal Harry und Ron zu verstehen. Wenn es für Ron schon so schlimm war dich mit Michael Corner zusammen zu wissen wie muss es ihm dann jetzt gehen? In dieser Welt ist es nicht mehr sicher zu leben! Der Tod lauert überall! Ron ist nun mal dein großer Bruder und für in wirst du immer die kleine, süße und wehrlose Ginny sein! Und was Harry betrifft, du bist ihm einfach zu wichtig!__  
__Was es bei mir neues gibt? Nicht viel, ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich es meinen Eltern beibringen soll dass ich mit Ron und Harry mit möchte und nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, falls es nicht geschlossen wird! Aber ich denke Professor McGonnagal wird die Schule weiterleiten um die Schüler für das Leben da draußen zu rüsten! Ach, irgendwie fühl ich mich hin und her gerissen, einerseits möchte ich nach Hogwarts und einen Schulabschluss, aber es gibt nun mal Dinge im Leben die wichtiger sind. Und die Vernichtung Voldemorts gehört sicher dazu! Was denkst du Wo Snape, Malfoy und die anderen sind? Denkst du Malfoy ist ein Todesser? Was Voldemort wohl mit im macht?? __  
__Ciao deine Hermine hdl_

anderer Ort, gleiche Zeit

Weit weg, abgetrennt von der Welt, sitze ich, Draco Malfoy, alleine an einem abgelegnen, trostlosen Ort.   
Snape hat mich vor 2 Tagen hier alleine gelassen. Kurz bevor er gegangen ist, sagte er zu mir: „Draco, du bleibst hier!  
Ich muss etwas wichtiges erledigen. Ich werde bald zurück sein also mache dir keine Sorgen. Aber verlasse diesen Ort auf keinen Fall!   
Deine Lage ist schon schlimm genug. Sie muss nicht noch verschlimmert werden."  
Nachdem er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, verschwand er auch schon und ließ mich hier mutterseelenallein.  
Allein an diesem düsteren Ort.  
Nun sitzte ich also hier auf einem kalten Stein und denke nach, über meine Vergangenheit, meine jetzige Situation und über meine mögliche Zukunft. Wie ich so über mein Leben nachdenke, stellen sich in meinem Kopf immer mehr Fragen auf. Wo ist Professor Snape hingegangen? Was hat Snape so wichtiges zu erledigen? Was wird Voldemort mit mir machen? Bin ich hier sicher? Wohin bringt mich Snape? War es falsch ein Todesser zu werden? Wollte ich das überhaupt? Werde ich jemals nach Hogwarts zurück kehren können? Werde ich später eine Arbeit finden? Werde ich sterben? Wie konnte Snape nur so kalt sein und Professor Dumbledore töten? War ich damals in Hogwarts eigentlich glücklich?  
Und ich weiß nicht ob ich diese Fragen jemals beantworten kann, oder beantwortet bekomme. Aber ich muss Snape auf jeden Fall Recht geben: Meine Situation ist zur Zeit echt beschissen und sie sollte wirklich nicht noch schlimmer werden.

anderer Ort, gleiche Zeit

„Ginny!!", genervt schaute die Angesprochene von einem Stück Pergament auf.  
„Ja?", laut wurde die Türe zu Ginnys Zimmer aufgestoßen und ihr Bruder Ron betrat das Zimmer. Neugierig ging er auf sie zu und sah über ihre Schulter auf das Stück Pergament, welches Ginny allerdings schnell umdrehte.  
„Was hast du da??"  
„Einen Brief! Was ist?", fügte sie gereizt hinzu, als Ron sie skeptisch anschaute.  
„Kann es ein das du ein kleines bisschen gereizt bist?"  
„Was für eine Laune hättest du denn, wenn du 2 Stunden mit Schleim und Mum hättest Hausarbeit erledigen müssen?"  
„Für was gibt es Magie?"  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich noch nicht volljährig, Ron!", entgegnete Ginny sauer.  
„Tja, auch egal. Du sollst runter zu Mum kommen!"  
„Nein!", gequält stöhnte Ginny auf, erhob sich dann aber wiederwillig und ging in Richtung Zimmertüre. Gespielt unauffällig stützte Ron seine Hand auf Ginnys Schreibtisch und seine Hand wanderte immer mehr in Richtung des geheimnisvollen Briefes.  
„RON!!!", mit einem Ton der Molly Weasley in nichts nachsagte und bei dem selbst Snape zusammengezuckt wäre schrie Ginny Ron an. Wütend funkelte sie in an, öffnete sie die Tür und machte eine Handbewegung nach draußen. Kleinlaut verließ Ron das Zimmer, Ginny hinter ihm.  
Während Ron zu Harry in sein Zimmer ging lief Ginny betont langsam die Treppe hinunter. Jedoch nicht ohne noch mal den großen, antiken Schüssel im Schloss ihrer Zimmertüre umzudrehen und ihn dann in die Jeanstasche zu stecken.  
„Ginny – Schätzchen, da bist du ja!", begeistert kam Molly auf ihre Jüngste zu.  
„Mum! Sag mir einfach was ich machen soll!", antwortete diese gereizt.  
„Ginny!! Du kannst gleich rauskommen und mir beim Tischdecken helfen!", flötete Fleur in ihrem perfekten Englisch mit leichtem Akzent. Flehend sah Ginny ihre Mutter an, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte entschuldigend nach draußen.  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß Ginny wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch. In der Hand hielt sie eine Feder und schreib eifrig auf das, vor ihr liegende, Pergament.  
Einige Minuten später klebte sie den Briefumschlag zu und band ihn ihrer Eule ans Bein.

Nach einer Stunde klopfte eine Eule an Hermine Grangers Zimmerfenster, erschrocken sah diese von ihrem Buch auf.  
Schnell stand die Hexe auf und lief ans Fenster um es zu öffnen. Mit einem leisen Schuhuen flog die Eule auf Hermines Bett zu und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
Das Mädchen schloss das Fenster und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, zaghaft band sie den Brief vom Fuß der Eule und entrollte ihn langsam. Dann begann sie zu lesen.

anderer Ort, andere Zeit

Es sind nun fünf weitere Tage vergangen. Professor Snape hat mich vor drei Tagen hier zurückgelassen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wo er ist. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung wo ich mich befinde. Ich habe kaum noch etwas zu essen, geschweige denn zu trinken. Mir ist nur eins klar: Ich muss Snape vertrauen und einfach das machen was er mir gesagt hat. Mir ist bewusst, dass, wenn Professor Snape nicht bald wieder kommen würde, ich sterben würde.

Ich verbringe wie jedes Mal meinen Tag mit Langeweile. Ich schlafe lange in unserer „Unterkunft" und versuche dann irgendwie diesen Tag rum zu kriegen.

Nach weiteren zwei Tagen, die ich alleine verbracht habe, ist mir immer unbehaglicher geworden. An diesem 10. Tag Einsamkeit bin ich früh schlafen gegangen. Mir ist es so vor gekommen, als ob ich gerade mal 3 Stunden geschlafen habe, da Snape mich wach gerüttelt hat. Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht, wie ich von Snape erfahren habe.

Nachdem ich wach war, hat mir Professor Snape erst mal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen gegeben. Während ich aß sagte er zu mir: „Draco, wir werden noch heute Nacht weiter. Dieser Ort ist nicht mehr sicher genug."

„Aber Professor, wo gehen wir hin? Wo sind sie eigentlich gewesen? Sie waren zehn Tage verschwunden. Was haben sie während dieser Zeit gemacht?"

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Dich hat nur zu interessieren, dass ich für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich bin. Außerdem ist für dich entscheidend, dass du auf mich hörst und das machst was ich dir sage. Lass den Rest meine Sorge sein. Und nun beeil dich etwas. Um so schneller wir von hier weg kommen, umso besser."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zu meinem Schlafplatz. ´Vermutlich will er schon mal mein ganzes Zeug zusammen suchen.´ habe ich mir gedacht. Also habe ich mich mit essen beeilt und als ich fertig war, sind wir gleich aufgebrochen. Wieder habe ich keine Ahnung wo es hingeht. Ich folge Snape einfach. Folge ihm in eine ungewisse Zukunft.


	3. Briefwechsel

* * *

**3. Briefwechsel  
**

* * *

_Hi Mia,  
Ab wann kannst du den kommen? Ich soll dir von Mum ausrichten, dass du jederzeit willkommen bist!  
Wenn meine Eltern es Ron erlauben, dann müssen sie es auch mir erlauben! Ich bin nicht mehr die süße kleine Ginny!!  
Von allem was je zwischen Harry und mir war weißt du! Harry ist mindestens genauso stur wie Ron!! Wie ich diesen Beschützerinstinkt hasse! Warum halten mich eigentlich alle für ein kleines Mädchen, das nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann?? Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und alles andere als klein  
Aber jetzt zu dir. Du kannst deinen Schulabschluss bestimmt nachholen! Meinen Eltern ist es auch nicht Recht das wir (ich geh mit!) Voldemord bekämpfen wollen, aber sie wissen das wir uns durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen!!  
Was Malfoy und Snape anbelangt, weiß ich nicht so genau was ich denken soll! Dumbledore hat Snape vertraut und das bestimmt nicht ohne Grund und Malfoy ein Todesser?? Ich weiß nicht, nach dem was Harry erzählt hat, hat er es nicht fertig bekommen Dumbledore zu töten. Also steckt auch in ihm etwas gutes!! (fragt sich nur wog!) Und selbst wenn er ein Todesser ist, muss er andere Beweggründe haben... Aber wer weiß...  
Ich hoffe du schreibst schnell zurück deine Ginny hdgdl_

* * *

_Hi Ginny.  
Ich freu mich, dass ich bei euch immer willkommen bin, aber ich denke ich werde frühestens nächste Woche kommen. Vielleicht auch erst in 2 Wochen. Ich muss sehen was hier bei mir noch alles so anfällt. Sobald ich genau weiß wann ich kommen kann erfährst du es natürlich als erste.  
Ach Ginny! Deine Eltern machen sich nun einmal Sorgen um dich. Das ist doch verständlich, oder? Irgendwo kann ich sie ja ein bisschen verstehen. Ich meine klar, ich würde mich schon freuen wenn du mitkommst. Da wäre ich nicht so allein. Aber wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen. Und Ron und Harry geht es genauso. Vielleicht kannst du mit deiner Sturheit ja doch noch etwas erreichen.  
Ja klar, Dumbledore hat Snape vertraut, aber warum? Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden. Wenn ich damals Schulleiter gewesen wäre, hätte ich Snape gar nicht erst eingestellt. Du etwa? Und ich glaub einfach nicht das Malfoy ein Todesser ist. Das kann gar nicht sein. Er spielt sich zwar immer als Macho auf, aber ich denke das er einen weichen Kern hat. Ich denke Malfoy ist gar nicht so schlimm wie er immer tut. Vielleicht könnte er ja sogar richtig nett sein.  
Ich hoffe du schreibst mir bald wieder.  
Liebe Grüße. Mia hdagdl  
PS: Sag Ron und Harry einen schönen Gruß von mir, ja?_

* * *

_Hi Mia,  
Ich freu mich schon auf dich!! Hoffentlich kommst du bald...  
Ich komme mit! Jedem von uns könnte etwas zustoßen, Harry, Ron und dir genauso wie mir! Weißt du was das Problem in meiner Familie ist? Nicht nur ich bin stur, sondern meine ganze Familie (Percy, diesen zensiert, ausgenommen!)... Naja, dürft ihr eigentlich dem Orden beitreten??  
Snape konnte ich auch noch nie leiden und ich hätte ihn genauso wenig eingestellt, aber gerade das macht mich stutzig! Irgendetwas muss Dumbledore gewusst haben! Und ich schwöre dir, ich bekomme raus was! Denkst du Dumbledore ist wirklich tot? Wie kann ein so großer und mächtiger Zauberer so einfach sterben??  
Gib es zu, du hast einen Narren an Malfoy gefressen !! Ich meine, er sieht nicht schlecht aus (natürlich nichts gegen Harry, aber das ist Geschmackssache!) und hat etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich...  
Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er ein Todesser ist, jedenfalls nicht aus freiem Willen! Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist er wirklich nicht so schlimm (netter wie die Parkinson allemal!) ...  
Liebe Grüße Ginny luv ya_

_Ps.: Ich hab es den beiden ausgerichtet! Schöne Grüße zurück und von Harry soll ich dir noch sagen, dass sie sich vielleicht überwinden können dir einen Brief zu schreiben! Wenn nicht bekommen sie meinen Flederwichtfluch zu spüren!!_

* * *

_Hey Ginny.  
Erst mal ein großes Dankeschön für deinen Brief. Ich denke ich kann nächste Woche kommen. Ich freu mich schon riesig euch alle wieder zu sehen. Kann es kaum noch erwarten.  
Ach übrigens, ich weiß das deine ganze Familie stur ist. Und wie schon gesagt: Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mitkommst. Da wäre ich nämlich nicht so allein. grins Laut Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore (als er noch gellebt hat) darf man in den Orden eintreten sobald man volljährig sit. Und das sind wir ja schließlich. Ok, Harry noch nicht. Aber bald. Und McGonagall hat gesagt, dass was wir drei schon alles gemeistert haben ist eine erstaunliche leistung. Jeder wäre stolz auf uns. Außerdem hat sie gesagt dass wir für den Orden sehr hilfreich sein könnten. Aber wie sieht es mit dir aus? Du bist doch noch nicht volljährig. Glaubst du, du darfst auch in den Orden eintreten?  
Nein, ich denke Dumbledore ist nicht tot. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hab ich das im Gefühl das er noch lebt. Was denkst du? Wäre es nicht vielleicht möglich, dass er noch rechtzeitig fliehen konnte und nur ein Hologramm oder so was hinterlassen hat? Ich finde es nämlich auch sehr merkwürdig dass so ein großer Zauberer einfach stirbt.  
Ja, ich glaube ich bin schon ein wenig vernarrt in Malfoy. Wie du schon sagtest: Schlecht sieht er nicht aus! Und du hast Recht: Er ist auf jeden Fall besser als diese Parkinson. Was glaubst du haben er und Professor Snape jetzt vor?  
Ich hoffe du antwortest mir bald.  
HDGDL Mine  
PS: Sei nicht so hart zu Harry und Ron. Ich werde es auch überleben wenn sie nicht schreiben. Ich habe schließlich immer noch dich!_

* * *

_Hi Mia!  
Super ich freu mich auch!! Und der ganze Rest genauso!  
Georg und Fred kommen auch schon nächste Woche. Ihr Laden läuft super!! Wir müssen unbedingt mal hingehen und außerdem hätte ich mal wieder richtig Lust auf eine Shoppingtour in London!! Komm schon Mia, das wird bestimmt lustig!!  
Spielst du gerade auf Ron an?? g Er ist übrigens ziemlich nervös seit er weiß, dass du kommst...  
Ihr tretet allso dem Orden bei? Wenn ich auch darf, dann mach ich es! Wenn nicht komme ich trotzdem mit euch.  
Ich kann mir auch nur schwer vorstellen, das Dumbledore wirklich tot sein soll! So etwas in der Richtung habe ich mir auch schon gedacht...  
Wo denkst du sind Malfoy und Snape?? Bei Voldemord? Oder auf der Flucht??  
Ich freu mich schon auf deinen nächsten Brief!  
hdgdl Ginny_

_Ps.: Ich und hart? Was denkst du von mir?!_

* * *

_Hey Ginny.  
Also gegen eine Shoppingtour durch London hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Und auch ein kleiner Abstecher in die Winkelgasse kann nicht verkehrt sein. Also, wenn mich natürlich so etwas erwartet, denke ich doch glatt darüber nach doch schon früher zu kommen. So ein Angebot bekommt man schließlich nicht täglich.  
Wir treten dem Orden auf jeden Fall bei. Ich hoffe du darfst auch.  
Wie meinst du das, ob ich auf Ron anspiele? Meinst du damit, dass wir schon viel geleistet haben, oder meinst du das mit dem stur? Wieso ist er eigentlich nervös? Weil ich komme? Ich bitte dich! Wir kennen uns nun schon seit der 1. Klasse und sind seit dieser Zeit befreundet. Wie kann er dann noch nervös sein wenn wir uns in den Ferien sehen? Oder, bitte sag dass das nicht wahr ist, hat sich Ron etwa in mich verliebt?  
Ich denke Snape und Malfoy sind auf der Flucht. Glaubst du wirklich dass Voldemort Malfoy mit offenen Armen empfängt. Er hat es ja nicht mal geschafft, Professor Dumbledorew umzubringen (was doch seine gute Seite wieder zum Vorschein kommen lässt!). Und ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort über diesen Fehltritt so begeistert war. Aber wo könnten sie sein? Kennst du einen Ort, an dem man sicher ist und nie gefunden wird? Also ich nicht!  
Hoffe du schreibst mir sehr bald wieder. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf deinen nächsten Brief.  
dhgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl  
Mia  
PS: Ach so ein Quatsch. Du und hart? Wie bin ich nur darauf gekommen? Du bist doch die Unschuld in Person. Also ich hab echt keine Ahnung mehr wie ich darauf gekommen bin. grins_

* * *

_Hi Mia,  
Super das dir mein Vorschlag gefällt!! Ich brauche sowieso mal wieder ein paar neue Kleider und eine neue Besenpolitur!  
Dann können wir uns ja gleich ein Kleid für die Hochzeit kaufen oder hast du schon eins?  
Also ich fände es super wenn du früher kommst und der Rest der Familie denkt genauso (Harry mitgezählt)...  
Wir werden sehen, hoffentlich darf ich!!  
Eigentlich meinte ich das mit dem stur! Hmm, ich weiß nicht genau. Du bist halt ein Mädchen (inzwischen hat es wohl selbst Ron geschnallt) und dazu ein ziemlich schönes. Naja aber es könnte auch daher kommen das Fleur uns am gleichen Tag mitgeteilt hat das wir uns um ihre Cousine kümmern müssen. Sie heißt Claire, ist fast 17 und geht nach Beauxbaton. Auch ja und Fleur hat uns ein Bild von ihr gezeigt g...  
Ich kenne keinen Ort an dem man richtig sicher ist, früher hätte ich Hogwarts gesagt, aber dass das nicht stimmt wissen wir ja nun._

_Bis bald und hdhaugggggggggdl Ginny  
Ps.: Dann sind wir uns ja einig!! __lol_

* * *

_Hey Ginny.  
__Tut mir echt furchtbar Leid dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich war total im Stress. Doch nun habe ich endlich mal wieder Zeit zum schreiben gefunden. Zum Glück!  
Nein ich habe für die Hochzeit auch noch kein Kleid. Es sei denn ich ziehe das von unserem Weihnachtsball in der 4. Klasse an. Du weißt schon, der Abend an dem Viktor und ich zusammen getanzt haben. Also, ich glaube wir müssen vorher sogar noch mal in die Stadt.  
Ich denke ich kann in drei Tagen kommen. Meine Aufgaben habe ich hier soweit alle erledigt. Ich freu mich schon richtig auf euch alle. Du kannst deinen Eltern auch ausrichten dass ich in drei Tagen irgendwann gegen Nachmittag komme. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht auf welche Weise. Das entscheide ich kurzfristig!  
Glaubst du wirklich daran dass sich Ron in mich verliebt haben könnte?  
Ich hoffe du schreibst mir trotzdem weiterhin. Auch wenn wir uns in drei Tagen sehen.  
hdggg...dl  
Viele liebe Grüße (auch an deine gesammte Family, natürlich auch an Harry). Mia_

* * *

_Hi Mia,  
Macht doch nichts, ich weiß ja wie stressig Ferien sind, da denkt man sich 'super Ferien, relaxen' und dann muss man weil man ja Zeit hat im Haushalt helfen und alles Mögliche, das man zur Schulzeit nicht geschafft hat, schnellstens erledigen...  
Das Kleid ist hübsch und steht dir super, aber ich finde ein neues kann auch nicht schaden; also wie wäre es wenn wir gleich wenn du da bist nach London gehen?  
Meine ganze Familie freut sich schon riesig auf dich, vor allem Ron kann es kaum erwarten dich wiederzusehen; dazu ob er sich in dich verliebt haben könnte: ich könnte es mir vorstellen, allerdings denke ich inzwischen eher, dass er dich einfach als Schwester ansieht...  
Klar schriebe ich weiter, du kennst mich doch, irgendwie muss ich ja die tage noch überleben (glaub mir Fleur und Mum zusammen sind die Hölle!)  
Hdhaugdl slg (natürlich auch an deine Eltern) deine Ginny_

* * *

_Hey Ginny!  
Ja, das stimmt wohl mit den Ferien. Naja, aber irgendwie wird man die Zeit schon rumkriegen.  
Also ich bin voll und ganz dafür, dass wir shoppen gehen sobald ich da ibn. Zum Glück komm ich ja schon in zwei Tagen. Ich freu mich echt schon riesig dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Deine restliche Family natürlich auch. Aber auf dich freu ich mich am meisten.  
Ich hoffe wirklich das du Recht hast und Ron mich inzwischen wirklich nur wie eine Schweser betrachtet. Denn ich kann und will mir das gar nicht so genua vorstellen, dasss er in mich verliebt sein könnte.  
Außerdem glaub ich dir gerne das Fleur und deine Mutter zusammen dochetwas nervig sind.  
Also, ich hoffe du schaffst es, mir bis morgen noch mal zu schreiben. Wenn nicht dann sehen wir uns ja in zwei Tagen. Juhu!  
Also bis bald. Ganz liebe Grüße auch von meinen Eltern an deine Family._

_hdgg...gdl Mia_

* * *

_Hi Mia,_

_Ich freue mich schon riesig auf dich und aufs shoppen. Endlich mal etwas Abwechslung, mit den Jungs kann man nicht wirklich shoppen gehen und Mum und Fleur sind beschäftigt...  
Das ich das noch miterleben darf, das DU freiwillig Kleider einkaufen gehst und dann auch ncoh mit mir, obwohl du mich und meine Shoppingtouren zu genüge kennst!  
Da ich diesen Brief Errol mitgebe(Hedwig und Pig sind gerade unauffindbar!), denke ich dass du denn Brief erst spät abends oder sogar erst morgen bekommen wirst, deshalb ist das wohl mein letzter Bref bevor du kommst.  
Hdgdl Ginny_

_Ps.: Och nö! Mum ruft schon wieder..._

* * *

_Hey Ginny!  
Ich freu mich das du mir doch noch mal schreiben konntest. Der Brief kam gestern Abend irgendwann an und ich han beschlossen Errol erst heute morgen wieder loszuschicken. Ich glaub das hat ihm gut getan.  
Mir sind deine Shoppingtouren durchaus bekannt, aber was tut man nicht alles für die Freundschaft und vorallem auch fürs schön sein? Nein ich freu mich wirklich schon drauf. Es ist viel zu lange her das wir shoppen waren. Ich hab schon fast vergessen wie das geht.  
Alos, das würd wohl nun auch mein letzter Brief an dich sein.  
Also denn bis morgen.  
HDGDL MIA_

* * *


	4. Abfahrt und Ankunft

**4. Abfahrt und Ankunft**

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete und auf ihren Wecker blickte, war es gerade mal 7:30 Uhr am Morgen. Doch von Müdigkeit war nichts mehr zu spüren. Denn heute war endlich der Tag, an dem sie zu ihrer besten Freundin Ginny Weasley in den Fuchsbau fahren würde. Und sie würde auch die restlichen Ferien über dort bleiben. Dies freute sie am meisten, aber auch ihre beiden Freunde Ron und Harry wieder zu sehen machte sie glücklich. Mia freute sich auf die komplette Weasley – Familie, die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur und sogar auf die Shoppingtour mit Ginny.  
Obwohl sich die Freundinnen erst vor drei Wochen am Bahnhof Kings Cross verabschiedet hatten, kam es Mine schon wieder wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Denn in den Ferien war sie die meiste Zeit alleine. Es war hier nicht wie in Hogwarts, dass man jeden Tag Leute um sich hatte, man kam sich während der Ferien manchmal richtig einsam vor. Doch zum Glück hatte Mia ja Ginny, die ihre Freundin genauso vermisste wie Hermine sie vermisste.  
„Und genau aus diesem Grund bin ich auch total happy, heute schon alle wiederzusehen." überlegte sich Mine gerade. Sie überlegte sich auch was sie als nächstes machen wollte.  
„Aufstehen? Ne, meine Eltern werden eh noch schlafen. Ich bin ja normalerweise auch nicht so früh wach. Ich könnte noch mal überprüfen, ob ich alles habe was ich brauche? Ach nein, das kann warten. Außerdem werde ich schon an alles gedacht haben. Wenn nicht können es mir meine Eltern auch noch nachschicken. Aber was soll ich jetzt machen? Aufstehen will ich noch nicht. Und schlafen kann ich definitiv auch nicht mehr."  
Hermine lag noch ca. 10 Minuten in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Endlich hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, an ihrem Buch weiter zulesen.  
Nach ca. 1½ Stunden machte sie ihr Buch schließlich zu, legte es beiseite, zog sich an und ging in die Küche. Dort saßen bereits ihre Eltern am Tisch und tranken eine Tasse Kaffee.  
„Guten Morgen, Engelchen. Du bist schon wach? Das kennt man ja gar nicht von dir, dass du um solche Zeiten schon wach bist." wurde sie von ihre Mutter freundlich und ein wenig überrascht zugleich begrüßt. Mia nickte und sagte darauf:  
„Morgen Mum. Morgen Dad. Ja ich bin schon wach. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen." Mit einem Lächeln machte sie nun eine „Ist –Ja –Auch –Egal -Bewegung.  
Mine ging nun an einen Schrank, holte sich eine Müslischüssel heraus, nahm die Cornflakes vom Regal und ging mit allem in Richtung Tisch. Dort stellte sie erst mal alle ihre Sachen ab, ging dann weiter zum Kühlschrank und holte sich noch Milch. Während dessen sie die Küche durchquerte fragte sie in die Runde:  
„Könnten wir vielleicht auch schon ein bisschen früher los? Ich würde Ginny gerne ein wenig überraschen." Ihre Eltern stimmten der früheren Abreise ohne Wiedersprüche zu. Nachdem sie dann wieder am Tisch war, begann sie erst mal mit einem herrlichen Frühstück. Eine halbe Stunde später, nun war es schon 9:30 Uhr, war Hermine fertig. Mit ihren Eltern hatte sie abgesprochen, dass sie um 10:00 Uhr losfahren wollten. Also ging Hermine gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und packte nun noch die letzten Kleinigkeiten in einen Rucksack. Sobald sie damit fertig war, schleifte sie ihren Koffer schon mal aus dem Zimmer und stellte ihn vor die Wohnungstür. Da dies von ihren Eltern natürlich nicht unentdeckt blieb, gingen sie zu Mine und ihr Vater sagte:  
„Ok. Du hast gewonnen. Wir fahren gleich los. Hol deine restlichen Sachen. Ich werde schon mal deinen Koffer im Auto verstauen." Hermine strahlte und umarmte ihren Vater. Worte als Dankbarkeit waren da gar nicht mehr nötig.  
Nach ca. 3 Stunden Fahrt war Hermine ihrem Ziel, also dem Fuchsbau, schon um einiges näher. Sie vermutete, dass es nur noch ca. 45 Minuten Fahrt waren. Dank Ginnys letzten Brief wusste Mine genau, wo sie lang musste. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr den genauen Weg beschrieben. Die Weasleys sind eigentlich eine Zauberfamilie. Und genauso wie Harry ein Zauberer ist, ist auch Hermine eine Hexe. Für gewöhnlich benutzen Hexen und Zauberer Flohpulver um von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen. Doch das Problem an der Sache ist, dass Hermines Eltern Muggel sind. Genau aus diesem Grund fährt Hermines Vater sie auch mit dem Auto zum Fuchsbau. Ihre Eltern akzeptieren zwar, dass Mia auf dem Weg ist eine richtige Hexe zu werden und freuen sich auch darüber. Doch Hermine möchte in der Gegenwart ihrer Eltern nicht unbedingt Magie anwenden. Abgesehen davon, dass sie das auch noch nicht darf. Schließlich ist das Zaubern Minderjähriger außerhalb der Schule verboten. Und Hermine ist auch noch nicht 17 Jahre.  
Sie lotste ihren Vater also verschiedene Straßen entlang. Nach weiteren 40 Minuten verließen Hermine, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater endlich die Autobahn. Sie bogen auf eine Landstraße ein und nach weiteren 10 Minuten waren sie außerhalb der Stadt. Laut Ginnys Wegbeschreibung konnte es nun nicht mehr allzu weit sein. Und tatsächlich. Nach nicht mal 3 Minuten weiterer Fahrt gelangten sie an ein großes Feld. Auf den ersten Blick schien dies ein ganz normales Feld zu sein, doch Mia wusste genau, dass hinter diesem Feld der Fuchsbau war. Wenn sie ihre Augen sehr gut anstrengte, konnte sie sogar schon die oberste Dachspitze des Fuchsbaus sehen. Allerdings nur Mine selber. Für ihre Eltern war dies unsichtbar. Das hatten die Weasleys mit Hilfe eines Zaubers gemacht. Sie hatten ihr Haus so verzaubert, dass es für Muggelaugen nicht sichtbar war und Zauberer es wahrnehmen konnten. Genau aus diesem Grund bat Mine ihren Vater auch anzuhalten. Er tat was sie gesagt hatte und Hermine öffnete schon die Tür, als der Motor noch an war. Blitzschnell war sie ausgestiegen und schon zum Kofferraum des Autos gegangen. Ihre Eltern wunderten sich zwar was das jetzt sollte, stiegen aber ebenfalls aus. Als sie sahen, wie eifrig Mine versuchte, ihr ganzes Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum zu holen, konnte sich ihr Vater eine Frage nicht verkneifen:  
„Ähm, Hermine. Was machst du da? Warum räumst du deine Koffer hier vor diesem Feld aus dem Auto?"  
„Oh. Das hatte ich vergessen euch zu sagen. Gleich hier hinter diesem Feld wohnt meine Freundin mit ihrer Familie."  
„Und warum fahren wir dann nicht bis vor die Haustür? Ich würde mir das Haus deiner Freundin gerne mal ansehen."  
„Das geht nicht. Du weist doch das die ganze Familie meiner Freundin ebenfalls zaubern kann. Und sie haben ihr Haus mit einem Zauber geschützt. Auf deutsch heißt das soviel wie, dass nur Zauberer das Haus sehen können. Für Nichtmagier ist es unsichtbar. Aus diesem Grund sehe ich auch schon die oberste Dachspitze da hinten. Ihr leider nicht. Und deswegen werde ich das letzte Stückchen über das Feld einfach zu Fuß gehen. Mit dem Auto kommt man da sowieso nur sehr schwer hin. Tut mir Leid, Dad. Ich weiß das du dich schon darauf gefreut hast, aber ich kann es nicht ändern."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Das versteh ich ja auch irgendwie. Ich meine klar würde es vermutlich sehr merkwürdig aussehen wenn hier mitten auf einem Feld ein einzelnes verlassenes Haus stehen würde. Kann man nichts machen. Du schaffst das dann alleine?" fragte ihr Vater, wobei man ihm seine Enttäuschung deutlich anmerken konnte. Mia nickte und umarmte ihren Vater zum Abschied noch einmal.  
„Machs gut. Habt noch schöne Ferien ohne mich. Ich werde mich natürlich zwischendurch bei euch melden. Das verspreche ich euch hoch und heilig. Ich hab euch ganz schlimm lieb. Bitte vergesst das nie!" Dann umarmte sie auch noch ihre Mutter, setzte sich ihren Rucksack auf, nahm sich ihren Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg. Kurz bevor ihre Eltern aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwanden, drehte sich Hermine noch einmal um und winkte ihren Eltern zu.  
„Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich euch. Ach wenn ihr doch nur wüsstet was mich jetzt alles erwartet. Ihr würdet mich dann bestimmt nicht einfach so gehen lassen." dachte sie sich noch so. Dann wandte sich Mine endgültig von ihren Eltern ab und ging ihrer neuen Zukunft und vielleicht auch ihrem neuen Leben entgegen.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht was mich ab jetzt alles erwarten wird, aber es ist beruhigend, dass meine Freunde an meiner Seite sind. Ohne sie wäre alles um einiges trüber. Doch ich bin guter Dinge dass der große Entscheidungskampf, der noch unweigerlich bevor steht, gut für uns ausgeht. Ich hoffe es auf jeden Fall." Dies alles ging ihr durch den Kopf als sie über das große Feld ging. Doch als sie endlich vor der Gartentür des Fuchsbaus stand, besserte sich ihre Stimmung augenblicklich und sie freute sich riesig. Auch ihre Gedanken hatten plötzlich einen ganz anderen Sprung gemacht. Einen Sprung in eine ganz andere Richtung.  
„Doch nun habe ich mir genug Gedanken dazu gemacht. Nun heißt es erst mal: Ginny ich komme. Die Ferien können nun so richtig losgehen." Mit diesen letzten Gedanken öffnete sie das Gartentor und durchquerte den Garten.

Hermine überquerte also den großen Hof der Weasleys. Als sie vor der Haustür stand, klopfte sie ohne zu zögern an die Tür. Denn da Mine schon öfters hier im Fuchsbau war, wusste sie, dass die Weasleys – Familie keine Klingel besaß.

Im inneren saß die komplette Weasley – Familie, Harry und Fleur gerade am Kaffeetisch. Nachdem Hermine an die Tür geklopft hatte, blickten sich alle erst mal verdutzt an. Doch dann erblickte Ginny das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin. Und während sie nun vom Tisch aufsprang, um zur Tür zu hasten, rief sie laut und freudig. „MIA!!!" aus. Mit lediglich zwei Sätzen war Ginny bei der Tür, riss sie energisch auf und die beiden Freundinnen fielen sich glücklich in die Arme. Während sie sich freudig umarmten, sagte Mine total happy: „Hey! Schön endlich wieder hier zu sein."

„Ich find´s auch super, dass du wieder hier bist. Aber warum bist du schon da? Du wolltest doch erst in zwei Stunden kommen." antwortete Ginny glücklich darauf. „Eigentlich ja. Aber ich wollt dich überraschen. Deshalb bin ich jetzt schon da." erklärte Mine freudig. „Na die Überraschung ist dir definitiv gelungen. Aber nun los. Komm endlich rein! Oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" sagte Ginny schließlich, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten. Also nahm Hermine ihren Koffer wieder in die Hand, den sie fallen gelassen hatte, als Ginny die Tür geöffnet hatte, und trat in das Haus. Dort sagte sie als Begrüßung: „Hallo Mrs. Weasley, hey Jungs, hallo Fleur."

Als Ginny aufgesprungen war um die Tür zu öffnen, konnte sich die ganze Weasley –Familie nicht vorstellen wer mit „Mia" gemeint war. Doch als Hermine das Haus betrat, wurden aus den verwirrten Minen freudige Gesichter. Fleur sagte daraufhin auf die Begrüßung von Hermine in ihrem halb englisch – halb französisch: „Allo..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ron rief freudig überrascht „...Hermine!?!" aus. So hatte Ron unbeabsichtigt Fleurs Satz beendet, doch Fleur schien ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen.

Mrs. Weasley sprang nun sofort vom Tisch auf, zog Hermine zur Begrüßung in ihre Arme und sagte: „Hermine, Schätzchen! Du hättest dich doch vorher melden könne. Wir hätten dich doch abgeholt. Aber egal. Nun nicht mehr. Du hast doch bestimmt großen Hunger. Komm setz dich und ruh dich aus. Du musst ja ganz erschöpft sein. Die Fahrt war doch sicherlich sehr anstrengend." Während Hermine noch mit der heftigen Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley kämpfte, um nicht erdrückt zu werden, war sie dennoch im Stande eine Antwort herauszupressen und somit den Redeschwall von Mrs. Weasley zu unterbrechen.

„Oh, Mrs. Weasley, ich freue mich zwar über diesen freudigen Empfang hier, aber könnten Sie mich bitte loslassen? Ich bekomm fast keine Luft mehr."

„Oh ja, natürlich Hermine, Schätzchen. Tut mir Leid. Aber nun los, komm setzt dich an den Tisch! Ich mach dir was feines zu essen."

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich hab eigentlich keinen Hunger. Und die Fahrt war auch nicht wirklich anstrengend. Ich würde lieber mit Ginny ein wenig in ihr Zimmer gehen." Da auch Ginny diese Idee besser fand, als hier noch weiter rumsitzen zu müssen, sagte nun Ginny hastig: „Das ist wirklich eine hervorragende Idee. Los komm mit, Mia!" Die beiden Freundinnen waren schon fast dabei aus der Küche zu flüchten, als Mrs. Weasley noch erwiderte: „Wisst ihr was? Ihr geht nun schon mal nach oben und ich werde gleich nachkommen. Dann bring ich euch ein wenig Essen nach oben und ihr könnt im Zimmer essen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr euch viel zu erzählen habt."

Auf beiden Gesichtern machte sich ein breites Grinsen breit und beide sagten fast gleichzeitig: „Vielen Dank." Hermine fügte lediglich noch ein „Mrs. Weasley" dran. Ginny ein „Mum. Du bist wirklich die Beste!" Und an Mia gewandt sagte sie dann noch: „Aber jetzt komm endlich. Komm aus´n Hufen. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Schließlich hab ich dich drei Wochen lang nicht gesehen. Und du musst mir schließlich genau erzählen, was du während dieser Zeit alles gemacht hast. Und auch ob es irgendetwas neues, etwas interessantes gibt. Ich will alles wissen. Und zwar genau!"

Mine konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, sagte an alle: „Also, wir sehen uns dann später." , und setzte sich mit ihrem Koffer in der Hand in Bewegung, in Richtung Treppe. Doch sie kam nicht allzu weit, denn Mrs. Weasley hielt sie noch ganz kurz zurück, indem sie sagte: „Lass doch deinen schweren Koffer hier unten Hermine, Schätzchen. Ich werde ihn dir hoch hexen. Das ist doch viel einfacher."

Also stellte Hermine ihren Koffer wieder ab, sagte mit einem Lächeln zu Mrs. Weasley noch einmal „Danke" und verschwand dann mit ihrer besten Freundin Ginny auf der Treppe nach oben.


	5. Vom Reden und Shoppen

**5. Vom Reden und Shoppen****  
**  
-----------------------------  
Im Fuchsbau /The Burrow  
------------------------------

In der Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer blieb Hermine erstaunt stehen und sah um sich.

„Wow! Seid meinem letzten Besuch hier hat sich ja einiges in deinem Zimmer verändert!"

Grinsend meinte Ginny:  
„Fred und George waren gestern da und weil ich sowieso schon lange vorhatte mein Zimmer ein wenig zu renovieren, haben die beiden mir kurzerhand unter die Arme gegriffen. Was hältst du davon?"

Sich um sich selbst drehend betrat Hermine langsam Ginnys Zimmer, begutachtete noch einmal alles genau und machte sich einen Gesamteindruck.

Das auffälligste war wohl die neue Wandfarbe, anstatt dem gewohntem hellblau, strahlten der Gryffindor nun zwei Rote, sowie zwei orangefarbene Wände entgegen. Außerdem hatten die Möbel jetzt eine dunkelbraune Holzmaserung und einen rötlichen Glanz, die neuen Vorhänge waren in einem, mit den Wänden harmonierenden, Goldton und aus einem transparentem Stoff und der Parket hatte das gleiche Aussehen wie die edel aussehenden Möbel. Alles in allem, schaute Ginnys 'neues' Zimmer um Längen besser aus wie noch vor ein paar Tagen und selbst da hatte es nicht schlecht ausgesehen. Nun strahlte das Zimmer eine gewisse Eleganz und Reife aus und spiegelte dabei auch noch Ginnys Charakter wider.

„Sieht toll aus! Wie habt ihr das alles, denn an einem Tag geschafft??"

„Du kennst doch meine Brüder. Das ganze war innerhalb von zwei Stunden fertig. Ein paar Sprüche hier, ein bisschen Herumgewedel da."

„Wen sie sich auch nur das geringste Bisschen in der Schule angestrengt hätten, wären die beiden mit Auszeichnung durch die NEWTs gekommen."

„Ja, doch dafür hätten sie erst einmal lange genug in der Schule bleiben müssen. Aber wer könnte es ihnen verübeln, durch Umbridge war ihr letztes Schuljahr eine einzige Katastrophe. Außerdem haben die Zwillinge dafür gesorgt, dass man noch in einem Jahrhundert über sie redet.", meinte Ginny in Erinnerungen schwelgen.

„Stimmt, ihr Abgang war wirklich unbeschreiblich! Damit sind sie in die Geschichte Hogwarts eingegangen.", auch Hermine ließ das Ereignis Revue passieren und musste plötzlich loslachen. Schließlich kugelten sie die beiden Freundinnen vor lachen fast auf dem Boden und schon bald hatten sie vergessen, warum sie überhaupt lachten, sie ließen sich einfach gehen und genossen das befreiende Gefühl, das so anders war, als jenes, welches sie seit Dumbledores Tod bedrückte.

------------------------------  
Ein paar Minuten später.  
------------------------------

Sie redeten und redeten; über die Ferien, Über Hogwarts, über ihr leben und über das Leben allgemein. Beim Thema Draco Malfoy bekam Ginny, das nicht ganz unbegründete Gefühl, dass Hermine in ihm mehr sah, als ihren Erzfeind, mehr als den Eisprinzen Slytherins, mehr als einen feigen Vielleicht-Todesser. Es kam ihr vor als würde Hermine noch mehr in ihm sehen, als könnte Hermine hinter Draco Malfoys mühevoll errichtete Fassade blicken. Aber gerade als Ginny gegenüber diesen verdacht äußern wollte, rief Mrs. Weasley zum Essen und so verschob die jüngste Weasley dieses Gespräch auf später.

------------------------------  
Am Esstisch.  
------------------------------

„Harry, Ron! Tut mir leid, dass ich vorher einfach so verschwunden bin und euch deshalb nicht mal richtig begrüßt habe, geschweige denn mit euch geredet! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nachher ein wenig rausgehen und uns unterhalten?"

------------------------------  
30 Minuten später, Ginnys Zimmer  
------------------------------

_Mir ist langweilig, wirklich langweilig, so richtig total langweilig; okay ich denke das reicht! Hermine redet gerade mit Ron und Harry und ich sitze in meinem Zimmer und ... na was wohl ... langweile mich. Eigentlich hätte ich total viel zu tun oder könnte zumindest total viel tun, aber irgendwie habe gerade Lust zu nichts, wie bereits erwähnt, mit ist langweilig. Oh Gott! Meine Gedanken sind so sinnlos! Am besten schreibe ich jetzt ein paar Briefe, einen an Luna, an Colin, oh und Charlies Brief aus Rumänien muss ich auch noch beantworten... Auch wenn ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust habe, Briefe zu schreiben, irgendetwas muss ich ja machen! Gut, Ginny... konzentrier dich! Okay- Liebe Luna..._

------------------------------  
Wenige Tage später – In Muggellondon  
------------------------------

„Komm schon Mione. Ein Zara!"

Enthusiastisch zog Ginny Hermione durch die Straßen Londons und von einem in den nächsten Laden. Inzwischen trug jedes der Mädchen 3 riesige Einkaufstüten, wobei nur 2 Hermione gehörten und ihre Geduld was so langsam aufgebraucht.

„Sag mal Ginny, wollten wir nicht eigentlich nur nach Kleidern für die Hochzeit schauen? Wir laufen jetzt schon seit 3 Stunden durch Muggellondon und sind um einiges an Geld ärmer, aber für Hochzeit haben wir noch immer nichts! Außerdem wollten wir noch in ein Schreibwaren- und Büchergeschäft und dann heimgehen! Und wir waren schon in einem Zara!"

„Ach komm schon Mione! Wir werden schon noch etwas für die Hochzeit finden und in die Läden gehen wir auch noch, versprochen! Aber bitte, lass uns nur noch in diesen Zara gehen und dann schauen wir intensiv nach dem anderen Zeug."

Mit einem herzerweichenden Hundeblick blickte Ginny Hermione an, die sich schließlich widerwillig von der jüngeren Gryffindor in den Kleiderladen ziehen ließ.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die Freundinnen in einem kleinen, jedoch edel wirkenden Laden, den sie nur durch Zufall in einer kleineren Seitenstraße entdeckt hatten. Er war stilvoll eingerichtet sowie dekoriert und auf den Kleiderständern und Regalen häuften sich kunstreich bestickte Blusen, aufwändig gestaltete Kleider, wunderschöne Röcke und edle Hosen. Begeistert schaute sich Ginny um sich selbst drehend um und auch Hermione gefiel was sie sah.

Schon kam eine kleine, zierliche Frau mittlern Alters auf die beiden zu.

„Guten Tag, die Damen. Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"


End file.
